Carta de un suicida
by angekila
Summary: No cambiaría mi vida pues ha sido perfecta, mi vida ha sido perfecta a tu lado, lástima que solo sea así en esta carta One-shot YxA . Pasen, lean, comenten y juzguen -


¿Hola como van? Espero que de maravilla… les traigo un One-Shot y será algo triste… en fin nos vemos al final

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE 

**CARTA DE UN SUICIDA**

_Un camino de rosas te sigue, el vestido blanco con el soñaste te viste, un suave velo cubre tu rostro pero es obvia tu sonrisa tras él._

_Tu padre me entrega tu mano mientras algunas lágrimas veo que empieza a mostrar, le juro que siempre te voy a proteger, te volteo a mirar, te dedico una de mis sonrisas en las que parezco un idiota, te tomo de la mano y la aprieto suavemente._

_No lo soporto y levanto el velo, es increíble tu belleza, nos quedamos como tontos mirándonos a los ojos, es increíble el amor que nos tenemos, y ahora es hora de dirigir nuestra mirada al altar._

_La ceremonia es larga y aburrida, debo confesar que no le puse mucha atención al sacerdote, pero creo que ha llegado el momento importante y lo que será hasta ahora el más importante de mi vida, tomo el anillo y lo deslizo suavemente sobre tu dedo, al fin uno de mis tantos sueños se cumple, serás mi esposa para siempre porque te puedo jurar que nada nos va separar._

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomados de la mano salimos del lugar, puedo notar claramente como algunos de nuestros amigos derraman algunas lágrimas pero de felicidad estoy seguro. Siento como el arroz cae y nos pega delicadamente, mientras las cámaras dejan estáticos recuerdos._

_Fue una inolvidable y memorable fiesta, nuestras familias y nuestros amigos fue maravilloso, ¿pero sabes qué? Es hora de irnos al aeropuerto pues un viaje placentero nos aguarda._

_Fue un viaje en completamente excitante , tus caricias y tus besos me llevaron a otra parte del universo, pero no todo dura para siempre es hora de volver a casa , aun no es muy grande pero eso no importa para nosotras es simplemente perfecta._

_La vida de casados es muy complicada y obviamente las discusiones no se hacen esperar, discusiones tontas que son calladas con besos y terminadas en la cama o en el sofá o en la mesa donde nos encontremos a veces parecemos perros en celo, pero debemos tener cuidado deseo con ansias ampliar nuestra familia pero aun no es el momento._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Por supuesto 3 años de hermoso matrimonio y cada día ha sido único y especial, pero ningún día tan feliz como este, es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar._

_Ya se empiezan a notar tus cambios, pero creo que la maternidad tiene sus ventajas, estás más hermosa que antes pues trasmites una felicidad imborrable, deseo que los meses pasen volando, ansío tener a nuestro en brazos._

_Afortunadamente no mate a nadie, jamás pensé que pudiese manejar tan rápido, parecía un experto automovilista si me ve alguien de la industria puedo jurar que me ofrecen un contrato, pero como no hacerlo mi hijo está a punto de nacer._

_MI afán no fue en vano pues pude llegar justo a tiempo aunque parezco un loco, me preparan y entro a la sala de partos, te juro que no puedo evitar tanta emoción y ansiedad en instantes podré tocar al fruto de nuestro amor._

_Me pongo nervioso al ver tu cara de sufrimiento, el sudor cae por tu frente y haces unos gestos que se me hacen graciosos pero no es hora de reír, debo darte mi apoyo, imagino que no es fácil lo que estás haciendo pero por favor se fuerte y aguanta un poco más, ambos sabemos que la familia aun no está completa._

_Por fin escucho los primero llantos ¿Ese es el llanto de nuestro hijo? Veo que lo cubren con varias tollas y lo llevan a una mesa, imagino que es algo obligatorio y que no da espera, segundos que me parecieron siglos y luego presencio cuando lo colocaron en tus brazos._

_Es lo más hermoso que he visto y sé qué opinas lo mismo, se ve tan indefenso y no lo puedo evitar y las lágrimas caen libremente por mi rostro ¿Esto es lo que se siente ser padre? Si es así, no cambiaria lo que siento por nada, tanta felicidad no cabe en mi cuerpo._

_Creo que es mi turno de revisar que le pasa, tu ya pasaste por eso muchas veces, pero no me importa, cualquier cosa es poca, pues haré lo que sea por hacerlo feliz._

_Me emociono con sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos me llenan el alma, es absurdo lo rápido que pasa el tiempo ahora, pronto solo quedaremos de nuevo tu y yo._

_Nuestro hijo ya tiene 5 añitos y está emocionado por su primer día de escuela, se ve tan inocente con ese uniforme y una cámara deja evidencia del momento, presiento que parece a ti en ese aspecto, estoy seguro que será un excelente estudiante._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Mi hijo tiene una hermosa graduación, un lindo diploma de primaria, y recibo otra noticia tendremos otro hijo, ojalá sea una niña, ha llegado la hora: tendremos una casa nueva._

_Nos estamos volviendo viejos amor, nuestro hijo ya es todo un médico reconocido y hace otra especialización, y mi niña mi dulce niña estará lejos por algunos años, tiene una beca en las mejores universidades del mundo, lamento decirlo de nuevo nos quedaremos de nuevo solos._

_Ten por seguro algo, la boda de nuestra hija será la mejor de todas, y es algo cómico al fin siento y vivo en carne propia lo que sintió mi querido suegro el día de nuestra boda, ella hizo una gran elección al escogerlo a él como esposo y estoy seguro que la hará muy feliz._

_Soy abuelo ¿Quién lo diría? Tengo dos hermosos nietos y un tercero en camino, no cambiaría mi vida por nada ni por nadie y lo mejor de todos estos años, es que al despertar lo primero que veo es tu rostro, cada día te amo más, y siento que me enamoro de nuevo como el primer día._

_Nuestros hijos ya tienen sus familias organizadas, y nuestros nietos también ya grandes están, nuestros cabellos ya están blancos pero el amor que nos tenemos no lo percibo aun desvanecido._

_Hermosa mía, ya estamos viejo y enfermos, tal vez seamos de los pocos que puedan conocer a sus biznietos, son tan hermosos, recuerdo la sensación de la primera vez que tuve a mis hijos en brazos, amor gracias por todo este tiempo estar a mi lado presiento que pronto alcanzaremos el descanso eterno._

_Lo último que quiero ver al morir es tu rostro y se cumplió mi sueño, mi hermosa esposa vamos a morir juntos viendo por última vez nuestros ojos, no me arrepiento de nada mi vida fue perfecta, perfecta fue mi vida a tu lado._

Que irónica es la vida ¿No lo crees amor?, pues moriremos juntos, pero no como lo planeé en estas hojas, no pude cumplir ninguno de mis sueños. Tu cuerpo no para de expulsar sangre, puedo jurar que hay más de 7 litros de esa sustancia acuosa extendiéndose en la alfombra, ya tu cuerpo no tiene forma y tu rostro ha perdido sus facciones.

Perdóname hermosa mía, estoy arrepentido de mi acto, tengo tanto miedo, no ya no es miedo es pavor, siento tanta culpa que no parece que sea humano, jamás en mi vida había llorado tanto como lloro ahora.

Los vecinos ya deben sospechar, fueron 3 disparos, siento miedo, escucho el ruido de las sirenas puedo jurar que es la policía junto con una ambulancia pero es muy tarde tu cuerpo esta inerte. Yo te maté y solo deseo hacerlo yo ahora.

Mi bella dama estas son mis últimas palabras sobre estas hojas que llenas de sangre ya están, que quede constancia que todo mi amor te pertenece y a tu lado pienso morir y cuando muerto ya esté iré directo a buscar tu alma.

Sé que estarás en el paraíso, y allí pasaras la eternidad feliz, yo no estaré contigo pues el asfixiante infierno es lo que me espera.

La pistola le queda una bala que ahora apunta a mi cabeza ¿porque no soy capaz de hacerlo? Ayúdame tengo miedo, pánico, temor, pavor no quiero que lleguen y me encuentren vivo ¿Por qué el veneno que tome antes no hace efecto en mi? .No quiero detenerme quiero morir a tu lado morir contigo, si alguien lee esta carta quiero que sepan que deseo morir, no quiero vivir con la culpa de que mate a la única mujer que puedo amar.

Pido algo si me encuentran con mi vida, no me dejen vivir alguien como yo no merece hacerlo ni lo deseo.

La policía ha llegado pero tumbó la puerta en su paso y aun tengo la pistola en mis manos, dicen un montón de cosas que no logro entender, no voy alejarme de ti ni de broma.

Siento un dolor muy grande en mi pierna, y siento sangre salir de ella, no soporto el dolor y desvanezco, amor llego el adiós definitivo.

Aun respirando pero delirando veo como se llevan tu cuerpo, siento que me esposan y me dicen psicópata no lo niego, pero todo lo hice por amor, pero los entiendo, pobres idiotas no saben que yo también pronto moriré.

**FIN **

No supe cómo hacer el final XD, por eso quedo medio inconcluso. En si no se que sea esto fue un monologo que saque para el festival de teatro de mi colegio (aquí le cambie algunas cosas pero en si la idea es como la misma).

No siendo más me despido. Cualquier comentario lo recibiré y lo contestare con todo el gusto del mundo ^^. Chaitos


End file.
